1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to buckets for skid loaders and more particularly pertains to a new skid loader attachment for increasing the versatility and ease of use of the skid loader.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of buckets for skid loaders is known in the prior art. More specifically, buckets for skid loaders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art buckets provide the limitation that buckets can only be dumped into containers that are equal to or less than the height from the ground to the connection between the booms of the skid loader and the bucket in a fully raised position. This is due to the fact the bucket is required-to be pivoted downward to empty the materials into the container. The applicant""s skid loader attachment permits the frame assembly to remain extend to its full height while using the arm assemblies and attachment assembly to push material from the bucket portion into the container without the need to tip the frame assembly forward to empty the bucket portion. Thus the skid loader with the applicant""s skid loader attachment could utilize a conventional sized dump truck which is not feasible with prior art buckets for skid loaders.
The prior art buckets for skid loaders are inconvenient for hauling materials such as pipes and hay bales in that the operator or coworker is required to get dangerously close to the bucket and material to secure the material to the bucket. The applicant""s skid loader attachment permits the operator of the skid loader to use the arm assemblies to secure the material to the frame assembly from the safety of the protective cage of the skid loader.
While buckets for skid loaders fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not disclose a new skid loader attachment. The inventive device includes a frame assembly having a base portion. The base portion is designed for coupling to booms of a skid loader. The frame assembly has a plurality of tines. The tines forwardly extend from the base portion of the frame assembly opposite the skid loader such that the tines are designed for engaging materials. A plurality of arm assemblies are coupled to the base portion of the frame assembly. Each of the arm assemblies are articulated such that each of the arm assemblies is positionable with respect to the frame assembly. Each of the arm assemblies are adapted for being operationally coupled to the skid loader such that articulation of each of the arm assemblies is controlled by an operator of the skid loader. The arm assemblies are adapted for facilitating gathering, retaining and removing of materials engaged by said frame assembly.
In these respects, the skid loader attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing the versatility and ease of use of the skid loader.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of buckets for skid loaders now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new skid loader attachment construction wherein the same can be utilized for increasing the versatility and ease of use of the skid loader.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new skid loader attachment apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the buckets for skid loaders mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new skid loader attachment which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art buckets for skid loaders, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a frame assembly having a base portion. The base portion is designed for coupling to booms of a skid loader. The frame assembly has a plurality of tines. The tines forwardly extend from the base portion of the frame assembly opposite the skid loader such that the tines are designed for engaging materials. A plurality of arm assemblies are coupled to the base portion of the frame assembly. Each of the arm assemblies are articulated such that each of the arm assemblies is positionable with respect to the frame assembly. Each of the arm assemblies are adapted for being operationally coupled to the skid loader such that articulation of each of the arm assemblies is controlled by an operator of the skid loader. The arm assemblies are adapted for facilitating gathering, retaining and removing of materials engaged by said frame assembly.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new skid loader attachment apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the buckets for skid loaders mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new skid loader attachment which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art buckets for skid loaders, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new skid loader attachment which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new skid loader attachment which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present-invention is to provide a new skid loader attachment which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such skid loader attachment economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new skid loader attachment which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new skid loader attachment for increasing the versatility and ease of use of the skid loader.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new skid loader attachment which includes a frame assembly having a base portion. The base portion is designed for coupling to booms of a skid loader. The frame assembly has a plurality of tines. The tines forwardly extend from the base portion of the frame assembly opposite the skid loader such that the tines are designed for engaging materials. A plurality of arm assemblies are coupled to the base portion of the frame assembly. Each of the arm assemblies are articulated such that each of the arm assemblies is positionable with respect to the frame assembly. Each of the arm assemblies are adapted for being operationally coupled to the skid loader such that articulation of each of the arm assemblies is controlled by an operator of the skid loader. The arm assemblies are adapted for facilitating gathering, retaining and removing of materials engaged by said frame assembly.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new skid loader attachment that increases the safety of the skid loader by permitting the operator to use the arm assemblies to secure materials to the frame assembly from the safety of the safety cage of the skid loader.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new skid loader attachment that is for facilitating collection and removal of materials with respect to the frame assembly through use of the arm assemblies and the varied attachment assemblies.